The rubik's Cube
by revencita
Summary: Chico bestia esta decidido a probar su inteligencia oculta con un pequeño juguete que compró en el centro comercial. Eso le dará una oportunidad de conocer mejor a su amiga Raven y comenzar a sentir sentimientos más fuertes hacia ella. Pasen a leer, es gratis. One-Shot


**Por revencita**

**The Rubik's Cube**

La titán Raven se levantó de su cama y cerro la ventana de su habitación, puesto que era invierno y el frio comenzaba a hacerse notar. Salió de su pieza para ir al living a ver qué hacían sus compañeros. No había salido desde el desayuno, tan sólo comió y fue a encerrarse a su habitación para meditar, lo que le tomo casi todo el día. Para cuando salió eran como las seis de la tarde.

Llego dando lentos pasos, no tenía prisa, el día se acabaría pronto. Observo a Robin haciendo charla con Cyborg en la cocina y Starfire seguramente estaría paseando a Silkie, su rara mascota. La primera vez que la extraterrestre salió a la ciudad con él, la gente no paraba de lanzar miradas de confusión, asco, o curiosidad tal vez de qué sería esa criatura extraña que babeaba y caminaba por la calle junto a la hermosa pelirroja titán.

Chico bestia estaba en el sillón, la pantalla de televisión estaba apagada lo que le pareció raro y fue a acercarse para ver que atraía su atención como para dejar alado su vicio por los videojuegos y las caricaturas. El joven estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas y en sus manos traía un cubo rubik, de los que vendían en el centro comercial. Una semana antes cuando habían salido de compras lo vio checando el precio del rompecabezas pero no pensó que en verdad fuera a comprarlo.

-¿Qué haces chico bestia?- pregunto, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-Trato de armar este cubo mágico.- dijo deslizando los dedos rápidamente para cambiar el color de los cuadros, de una manera muy torpe que seguro no lograría nada.

-Seguro no sabes cómo hacerlo, cierto.

-No, la verdad lo compre para entretenerme un rato, si no logro armarlo lo botare.- dijo dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Era de esperarse.- dijo rodando los ojos.

Después de un rato Raven estaba leyendo un libro que había traído de su habitación y los demás titanes se habían ido, seguramente a preparase para dormir. Mientras tanto chico bestia seguía girando las caras del cubo para, de alguna forma, armarlo. Los sonidos hacían que Raven se desconcentrara y desesperara ya que sabía que Chico bestia no era capaz de lograr algo como eso, conociéndolo, aunque si podía resolver los acertijos de los videojuegos para pasar al siguiente nivel. Pero claro, él no podría dedicarle tanto tiempo a una actividad productiva y dejar la diversión de adolescente.

-¿Podrías prestármelo?- pregunto extendiendo su mano, como si ya supiera que el chico accedería.

Eso lo dejo pensando un momento, Raven siempre demostrando que era más inteligente que él, esa era su oportunidad de demostrar que no era tan estúpido como ella creía pero no quería ser grosero, y mucho menos envidioso.

-Mmm, claro, toma.- dijo dejándolo en su mano.

Raven comenzó a girarlo, uniendo cuadro por cuadro, Chico bestia se acercaba para ver cómo lo hacía para él aplicar el método. Después de unos minutos Raven tenía la cara color verde armada.

-Ves, es muy sencillo si lo haces así.- dijo con intención de ayudarlo.

-Eso… seguramente es brujería.

-¿Estás insinuando algo?- pregunto Raven enojada.

-No, no. Sólo… es fácil de ver, pero no de hacerlo por tu cuenta.

-Eso lose.- dijo la chica.- pero tienes que hacer práctica. No esperaras a que armes el cubo en diez minutos Chico bestia. Mira, arme el lado amarillo.- dijo enseñándolo.

-Sí, pero destruiste el verde que te había tomado tiempo.- dijo Chico bestia algo triste.

-Ese es el punto, tienes que encontrar una forma en la que puedas armar todas las caras al mismo tiempo.- dijo dejando el rompecabezas en la mano del chico.

-Me voy a dormir, buenas noches.- dijo abandonando el living.

-Buenas noches.- dijo el joven sonriendo y mirando la dirección hacia donde Raven había ido, hasta que se perdió en la oscuridad de la Torre.

Volteo su vista de nuevo al cobo y miro el lado que Raven había armado. Creyó que había entendido algo del procedimiento que le había enseñado así que se decidió probar su inteligencia.

Al día siguiente Raven despertó y salió de la suave comodidad de su cama para dirigirse a la cocina y preparar su desayuno. Miro el reloj y vio que eran las seis y media de la mañana por lo cual no creía que los titanes se hubieran despertado aun. Eso estaría mejor, sin ruido, sin discusiones de parte de los chicos del grupo.

Al llegar se preparó un té caliente que la reanimo un poco después de despertar tan temprano. Miro el living y noto que alguien estaba en el sillón, dejo su taza de té en la barra de la cocina y fue para descubrir quién era el titán que se había levantado antes que ella, bueno, o eso era lo que creía.

Al llegar miró al Chico bestia dormido en el sillón, con una manta que le cubría solo las piernas, tal vez por haberse movido en la noche y la tirara. Tomo la manta con delicadeza y cuidado de no despertarlo y lo cubrió hasta el cuello para que no tuviera frío y que no alcanzara un resfriado por cómo estaba el clima en esos momentos. En su mano todavía tenía el cubo de la otra noche, y como era de esperarse, no tenía ninguna cara armada.

De alguna manera eso le provocó una pequeña sonrisa, el menor de los titanes, el más molesto y divertido del grupo con un cubo rubik en la mano. Lo tomo y comenzó a jugar con él un rato, tal vez sólo para entretenerse, pero sólo sería por un momento antes de volver a su habitación.

Chico bestia abrió los ojos lentamente y vio que todavía estaba en el sillón del living. Se habría quedado dormido en él la noche anterior. Después sintió que alguien estaba alado suyo y al voltearse comprobó que Raven estaba sentada ahí con él, trabajando con el cubo.

-Buenos días.- dijo sonriendo.

Raven se exalto un poco.- No pensé que fueras a despertar nunca, te veías muy cómodo durmiendo.

-Lo estaba, sólo que, hacia un poco de frío en la noche.

-Y ¿por qué no fuiste a tu habitación para dormir?- pregunto Raven.

-Sí, pensé en hacerlo, después de al menos armar un maldito lado del rubik.

-No debes de entretenerte tanto con esto, es sólo un juguete.- dijo Raven devolviéndoselo.

Chico bestia lo miro y se dio cuenta de que la chica había hecho dos de las seis caras. Era impresionante, su inteligencia lo cautivaba cada vez más.

-Wow, sí que eres buena en esto.- dijo mirándola con admiración.

Raven guardó silencio por un rato y miro a Chico bestia, se veía algo despeinado y desalineado al despertarse tan sólo unos momentos atrás. Eso le daba algo de diversión y… ternura a su rostro.

-¿Qué?- pregunto él después de darse cuenta de que lo estaba viendo desde hace un rato.

-Nada, nada. Deberías… cambiarte y peinarte.

-¿Por qué? Iremos a alguna parte… quiero decir, tu y yo.- pregunto esperanzado.

-No, no, sólo para que… bueno, olvídalo. Tengo que irme.- dijo evadiendo la situación.

-Claro…- dijo Chico bestia y devolvió su atención al rompecabezas.

Ella le dio una última mirada y regreso a su habitación.

Ya había pasado una semana completa en la que los titanes, después de una dura pelea contra cualquier monstruo que tratara de irrumpir en la justicia, volvían a casa para descansar y realizar sus actividades de cada día. Excepto el joven de orejas puntiagudas, que había cambiado su amor frenético a los videojuegos o a las tiras cómicas por un simple rompecabezas de seis lados. Raven venía uno que otro momento al principio para ayudarlo, pero después, sus visitas comenzaron a hacerse más continuas y los dos disfrutaban de eso, de su compañía de "amigos". Estaban madurando, y los dos tenían en cuenta que ya no podían ser esos niños que siempre peleaban por cualquier absurdo inconveniente entre ellos.

Ya era de tarde y era lunes, un maravilloso lunes, quién lo diría. El chico bestia se sentó en el sillón mirando con orgullo su logro. Dos caras armadas al mismo tiempo. Sonrió y espero a que Raven llegara, su compañera de equipo, y su mejor amiga, o eso era lo que él deseaba.

Pasaron minutos que luego se volvieron horas y Raven no llegó. Se sintió desilusionado y tonto al creer que su relación con ella podría estar mejorando mucho más de lo que él pensaba pero no era así. O tal vez se habría enfermado, o estaría cansada.

De pronto Raven llegó sin aviso y se sentó junto al chico con una cara que era muy común de ella, pero que desde hace una semana no mostraba. Algo andaba mal.

-¿Qué tienes Raven?- pregunto Chico bestia preocupado.

-Nada.- respondió seca.

-Bueno, te vez algo… mal.- dijo acercándose un poco más a ella.

Estiro su brazo hasta que su mano estuvo a punto de tocar la frente de Raven, pero esta por reflejo se alejó, después entendió las intenciones del chico y se acercó de nuevo. Él toco con delicadeza su frente.

-Mmm, no tienes fiebre ni nada. No estás enferma.

-No lo estoy.- dijo rápidamente.

-…Mira.- dijo tratando de cambiar el tema, tomo el cubo.- he armado ya dos caras.- dijo sonriente, esperando poder impresionarla.

-Sólo…dos.- dijo despacio esta vez.

-¿Qué… quieres decir con eso?-pregunto algo ofendido.

-Quiero decir que… hemos estado toda la semana practicando con este maldito cubo y tú sólo has podido armar dos lados Chico bestia. A veces comienzo a dudar de tu nivel de inteligencia.- dijo sincera.

-Que arme dos caras de un cubo rubik no determina mi inteligencia Raven y no tienes que ser tan grosera conmigo.

Y así comenzaba otra pelea.

-¿Sabes qué?- dijo ella.- he estado comenzando a aburrirme de esto, no sé por qué pierdo mi tiempo en ayudar a un niño inmaduro a armar algo tan simple como un cubo rubik, y aunque sea así de simple no puedes armar más que dos caras.

-Puedo ser más inteligente de lo que piensas.- dijo enojado y subiendo el tono de voz.

-No lo creo.- dijo ella.

Chico bestia miro sus ojos con rabia. ¿Esa era Raven? ¿Así siempre tenía que ser ella?, fría, sarcástica, incomprensible, dura. Estaba harto de esa maldita farsa, iba a acabar con esto de una vez por todas.

Tomo el rompecabezas con violencia y comenzó a girarlo de una manera rápida, que ni siquiera Raven pudo ver cómo era que planeaba armarlo. Volteaba las caras y una por una comenzó a hacer los lados. Primero el verde, luego el amarillo, el rojo, el azul, el morado y al final el blanco. Cuando estuvo listo lo tomo entre sus manos y lo puso en la mesa del frente para que Raven pudiera verlo bien. Que sus ojos pudieran ver que no era el mismo niño tonto que siempre hacia bromas con tal de llamar la atención que nunca tuvo. El que la molestaba sin razón y no maduraba con tal de no enfrentarse a los verdaderos problemas de la vida.

Raven abrió bien sus ojos y manifestó una expresión de asombro. ¿Por qué diablos había dicho todo eso? Por qué siempre decía las cosas sin pensarlo y por qué siempre tenía que herir sus sentimientos. Ella no quería ser así.

Tomo el juguete con delicadeza y miro todos los lados perfectamente armados, sin trampas ni nada, sólo estrategia pura.

-Chico bestia… yo… ¿por qué si podías armarlo no me lo dijiste?, pude haberme evitado decirte todo eso.

-Porque… Raven, siempre que llegamos de los combates o aunque tengamos el día libre te encierras en tu habitación, y por respeto a ti no interrumpo en tus actividades a solas. Nunca pasas tiempo con los titanes, nunca pasas tiempo… conmigo.- dijo mirando al suelo.

-Sé que fue muy estúpido pero.- tomo las manos de Raven, sujetando junto con ella el cubo.- esto fue lo único que pudo acercarte más a mí. Creo que en esta semana pude conocerte mejor de los tres años que hemos sido Jóvenes Titanes.

Raven no dejaba de mirar sus ojos cristalinos, su maldita inocencia y sinceridad le había abierto el corazón, realmente lo que estaba diciendo era verdad. Quería decir algo pero se había quedado muda, no encontraba las palabras para expresar cuánto lo sentía.

Chico bestia miro sus ojos esperando una respuesta, luego frunció un poco el ceño y soltó despacio sus manos.

-Nada, ¿no vas a decir nada?... bueno yo si tengo algunas cosas que decirte.- dijo poniéndose firme.- estoy cansado de que no te importe cómo me sienta.

-Nunca dije que…- comenzó a decir Raven pero de inmediato el chico la callo con sus palabras.

-¿Es que no te das cuenta? Raven me lastimas, con cada insulto, comentario sarcástico o crítica que haces sobre mí. No sabes lo que ser "El tonto del grupo", el que todos piensan que será imposible que pueda entender algo, sí, soy un poco estúpido, pero eso no quiere decir que no tenga sentimientos. No puedo evitar lo que siento por ti, se me hace imposible pasar un día completo sin que pase por mi mente el poder hablar contigo, de mirarte a los ojos y tratar de sonreír y…- después de eso quedó callado, había soltado la lengua más de la cuenta y contado cosas que no quedaban en el lugar.

Raven miraba sus ojos algo impresionada y triste. Lo estaba dañando tanto.

-Mejor…- dijo mirando la mano de la chica.- olvida todo lo que dije ¿vale?

Se levantó del sillón y se perdió en los pasillos de la torre.

Raven trataba de articular una palabra pero no podía. No sabía qué decir realmente, no tenía algo para hacerle la contra o excusarse. Cerró los ojos y se recargo en el respaldo del sillón.

Pasaron días y Chico bestia había preferido no tener contacto visual, se dañaban el uno al otro, incluso dañaban a sus amigos por su comportamiento. Después de cada comida o batalla contra el mal, el muchacho iba a lugares en donde podía estar solo o jugaba videojuegos para distraerse un rato, sin que nadie lo viera.

Después de otro día de su "maravillosa vida" chico bestia salió de su habitación ya en la tarde, para jugar un rato. Cuando llego noto que el sofá no estaba vacío, sabía que Raven estaba ahí, pero lo extraño es que no quería abandonar la habitación esta vez.

Ella volteó y miro su expresión de inocencia. Chico bestia se acercó un poco más y noto que Raven comenzaba a armar un rompecabezas de la famosa Torre Eiffel.

-¿Me ayudas?

-…Claro.- dijo sonriendo de nuevo.

**Hola, esta historia se me ocurrió cuando compre uno de esos cubos en el centro comercial de mi país. Quiero dar agradecimientos a "badgirlanime" que me ayudo con el fic, muchas gracias. Ah, y quería dejar al menos una historia antes de que fuera el 21 de Diciembre, no creo que pase algo pero, por si las dudas. Los quiero, por favor, pasen a dejar un review porque me ayudaría muchísimo saber lo que piensan.**

**Los quiero, feliz 21 de Diciembre.**

**Dime revencita**


End file.
